Don't tell Mummy!
by Moshi Klaine
Summary: What happens when Lily Luna gets her first period and Harry Potter happens to be the only one home? Harry/Ginny moments aswell :)


Hi Everyone! :)

So I wrote this story a few years ago and when releasing it realised how terrible the spelling and grammar was. So I have decided to rewrite it. This will probably be 3 chapters long. Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

**Harry's POV**

hih"Harry! I am just going to duck down to Diagon Alley to pick up some groceries," Ginny Potter shouted down the hall.

"Alright Gin!" I replied as I walked up to her. "Be careful."

"You worry to much" Ginny murmured as she quickly pecked me on the lips.

"I love you, see you soon."

"Love you too", Ginny replied as she rushed out the door.

"Ew."

"Dad, why are you and mum always so mushy. To be honest it's a little disgusting." Albus Potter stated.

"Albus, you're only 13. In a few years you'll be all over girls and only then will you understand." I laughed.

"We love each other, most other married couples are like this too Al."

"Yeah, yeah okay. If you say so Dad." Albus said, with a mischievous glint in his eye, telling me he agreed with what I was saying, just didn't want to admit it. Albus could be very stubborn at times, a trait he got off both Ginny and myself.

"Lily, come downstairs for a minute please." I called from downstairs.

"Sure Dad, I'll be down in a minute I just need to use the bathroom." My daughter called back instantly. She had always been the easiest child, never disobeying us or giving Ginny and I any trouble.

**Lily's POV**

I walked quickly to the bathroom, not wanting to keep Dad waiting long.

As I pulled down my underpants I noticed a few small brown dots. Not really paying any attention to them, I went about my normal routine.

I noticed that my toilet paper was covered in reddish brownish blood. As soon as I saw the reddish colour for the second time that day the recognition of what was happening was instant.

"SHIT!" I yelled, not paying attention to the volume of my voice.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Dad shouted up the stairs.

I was in too much shock to answer him. I didn't want to see Dad at the moment. I had just gotten my first period, I needed my mother.

Tears sprung to my eyes instantly "MUM, MUM COME HERE QUICKLY!" I shouted in a shaky voice making it painfully evident that I was crying

"Lil?" Dad tried again

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He spoke calmly from where he was situated outside the door

"Get Mum." I whimpered.

"Lily honey, she's not home at the moment." As he said those words I felt like my word was crashing down around me. Of all the times, this was when I needed her the most.

"Get her to come back." I replied, that being the first logical thing that came to my mind, not thinking of how hurtful my words could have been to my Dad.

"Lily, whatever it is you can tell me, I'm your Dad. I'm not going to judge you."

"Daddy please, i just need Mum, you don't understand." I begged desperately trying to get him to understand.

"Come on Lily, you've always told me everything, and everytime even when I didn't understand I always tried my best."

"F-f-fine but dont laugh." I finally relented.

"Lil can I come in? I don't like the idea of talking to you behind a door." He questioned.

"No Daddy, I'm on the toilet."

"So? What's wrong with daddy seeing you on the toilet." Dad said in a tone that made it clear that he didn't understand what the problem was.

"Daddy I'm growing up, just please don't come in.

"Think about it, Mum wouldn't want you walking in when she was on the toilet and you would hate it if she walked in when you were going to the toilet." I stated knowing I had the upper hand in the situation.

"Lily, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, I walk in while Mum's on the toilet and she does the same with me."

Damn. That was the first thought that popped into my head. Apparently I didn't have the upper hand.

"F-fine, just don't look at me. You have to have your back to me at all times", I finally relented.

"Alright Lily, can I open the door now?"

"Yes Dad."

Once he was in the bathroom with the door closed again and his back to me he asked again.

"Lily what's wrong sweetheart?" Dad asked me.

I couldnt help it, all the emotion I was feeling built up and the tears welled up in my eyes again. The thought of getting my period scared me like nothing else.

"I-I-I got my first period", I barely got out before bursting into tears.

"Lily, it's okay darling" Dad soothed, before turning around and kneeling in front of me, engulfing me in a big hug.

I sobbed into dad for a while, before feeling the embarrassment start to settle in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You can't tell mummy" I begged.

"Darling I think telling Mummy is the best idea. She'll be able to help you a lot better than I can." Daddy said quietly.

"No Daddy please! Please don't tell her, you can help me just fine." I begged him.

"And why don't you want to tell your mother?"

"Because she was cranky at me before and I want to tell her later. Dad it's so embarrassing."

"Sweetie you shouldn't be embarrassed, it's only natural. Your mother was 11 when she got her period."

"Uncle Ron told me she cried for ages and didn't tell Grandma Molly or Grandpa Arthur. She got blood all over her favorite clothes and Grandma Molly couldn't get it off so they were ruined."

"But Dad, there is a difference I told you, Mummy didn't tell anyone" I said trying not to break down again.

"Fine, but you have to tell her soon or I will tell her because we don't keep secrets from each other", Dad murmured sincerely.

"Fine but not today. Give me a few days."

"Lily, your mum can get you everything you need if you tell her today, I can't." Dad replied trying desperately to get me to relent.

"Yes you can, I've seen you go to Diagon Alley before to get stuff for Mum's period."

"Yeah but-"

Ha, I thought. Dad was just fighting a loosing battle. He always had a soft spot for me that's why I always went to him for MOST of my problems.

"No buts Daddy." I stated clear mock in my voice.

"Fine but I'm not going now, for now you can borrow your mothers stuff and we can get you your own tomorrow."

"Thank you Daddy. " I said genuinely thankful.

"It's okay my little princess" Dad said smiling.

"Dad! I'm almost 12, don't you think I'm a bit old to be your little princess." I yelled at him crossing my arms glaring at him, even though I secretly loved when he called me that.

"Firstly no matter how old I am you'll always be my little princess and secondly where did this whole "Dad" business come from. What happened to daddy?"

"I was just testing it out. I think I'll stick to daddy it's comforting and I'm glad I'll always be your little princess because you'll always be my Daddy" I said sweetly, even though I knew it was sappy.

"Lil your so sweet." Dad replied truly touched.

"Now come on let's get you cleaned up" Dad said lovingly. (I think I could even see tears in his eyes...ha! What a big wimp. I could tease him about it but I don't have the heart to do it, not after all he's done for me.)

"DADDY!" I squealed a high pitched scream. I just realised he HAD turned around and was looking at me whilst I was sitting on the TOILET.

"What? What?" He said jumping up quickly.

Ha! I could tease him about that as well, getting scared like that but i once again restrained from doing so.

"YOUR LOOKING AT ME WHILE IM ON THE TOIET, I HAVE NO PANTS OR UNDERWEAR ON!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry honey" he said chuckling before turning around again.

"Umm Dad?"

"Yes Lil?"

"That stuff you were talking about would be great now."

"Oh! Sure sorry, I'll be right back."

Please leave a review! Bad reviews also taken into account.


End file.
